


Star Crossed Lovers

by TheFabulousKingGeorge



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousKingGeorge/pseuds/TheFabulousKingGeorge
Summary: Mullette soul mate au where you bolth have a star in the sky with a unique name for it.Hercules being in New York could barely see the stars, but if he asked his mother nicely she would drive him away enough to see a shining star, it was special to him. He named it Freedom because whenever he would see it meant he was far from the city.Lafayette was born in a time where france was rebelling. At night a thick smoke covered the sky, from the fires and riots. Laff would run away from home to see a bright star he named freedom. Because he would be far from the dangers of his home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy! Mullette is my second fav ship

Hercules walked through the halls of his Highschool

Literally everyone was finding their "true love". Peggy and Maria, Alex and John, Eliza and burr. He was pretty sure James and Thomas were too but James wouldn't tell anyone the name of his star but him. James' stars name was "winter" Hercules was expecting it to be something like "magenta" but eh. At this point Hercules just thought maybe his soulmate was dead or something. Girls would tell him that their star was named freedom, only because they wanted to fuck. It worked at first with this girl Sarah. But she found her soul mate. Herc was heart broken  
Alex pat his back "dude, you okay?"   
Hercules nodded "I guess" Alex frowned "still sad no one has a Freedom star... That's a cool name by the way" Herc sighed "I guess."  
"Dude you're never this mopey. You sound like James!" John said   
"Tsk. What if they're dead or something" Herc folded his arms  
Alex made a matter of fact face "then the star would have died with them."  
As people sat down for class mr Washington announced there was a new transfer student, they were actually Thomas' biological half brother too.   
"Bonjour! I am marquis de Lafayette. I come from a zmal town in France. I 'ope to be able to learn a lot more 'ere!" Laf smile waving, Thomas was smiling brighter. Herc sighed, he was attracted to this Lafayette. Which would hurt more if he became to attached.  
Class went by as a breeze at lunch people sat in their cliques, James looked at thomas and sighed looking away. Thomas rose a brow "what's wrong" James shrugged "nothing." Thomas nodded squeezing James' shoulder a bit. Thomas' touches made James flutter inside.  
"... Winter. My star is Winter." James blurted out and looked away. Thomas's eyes widened... His best friend... Was his soul mate. "Y-you're....k-kidding" Thomas stuttered. James looked at Thomas his eyes watering a bit, "...s' mine too, James...."   
Thomas took James' hands.

Alex sighed "oh how cheesy, I knew it" Herc sighed, seeing that made him feel worse.  
The Lafayette kid tapped hercs shoulder "can I sit here?" He pointed to a empty chair  
"Oh yeah hah I don't care" hercs smiled, Alex grinned, pooossssssiiiibbbbbiiiiiiiilllllliiiiiitttttttyyyyyy!   
"Hey Laff , can I call you that?" Alex chuckled  
"Oui of course"  
"So what was France like?" Laff smiled "great but when there was the rebellion it was better to just get away. Seeing the stars were like moi excapism--" Herc sighed. It was 'excapism ' he guessed. "--my freedom"  
Alex's brows raised, Herc choked on his water, John made a O face.  
"S-sorry what" Herc said  
"O-oh um... There was a rebellion" Laff pursed his lips "may have been...on the news"   
Alex shook his head "no no no-" John elbowed Alex "let them do it" he whispered   
Alex sighed "me and John are gonna be right back." They went to the bathroom.

Herc looked away, Laff frowned "did I... Mess something up?" Herc looked at him "oh no no! You're fine..."  
"Are you sure?"  
Hercules felt bad for making Laff feel akward "of course I think you're pretty... Neat acctually. I'm Hercules by the way..."  
Laff smiled " thanks... Your pretty cool. I love your name. It's like the-"  
"Disney movie and Demi god hehe it kinda sucks as a name"  
"I think it's really nice..."   
Herc looked at Laff and smiled "thanks I think your name is cute... But like no homo." He muttered.  
Laff smiled making Herc feel bubbly inside.  
"Hercules... Can we be like friends?" Herc nodded and smiled   
"sure laff"


	2. A light color is worth a thousand grays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does color have to do with any of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy!

Friends. Just friends. Hercules sat outside by laff while knitting. There was a akward so silence-- Hercules would usually be happy Alex wasn't going off about Jefferson or Adams, but this was weird.  
"So ou' like to knit" Laff broke the quiet softly.  
"Yeah but I plan on being fashion designer though."   
Laff smiled which made hercs heart flutter  
"I want to be a book writer.. Or an artist... Risky career choice but I like it"   
Herc nodded "course if you're good at it then that's all that matters"  
"Ooo youre right" Laff smiled, again Herc felt a bubbly sensation.  
"What's your favorite color?"   
"What?" Herc blinked... He didn't have one...  
"Dunno guess?"  
Laf hummed "Is it... Light blue?"  
"... Wow how did you know!!!" Herc pretended it was.  
Laffs face lit up "I knew it!! You're a 100 percent a light blue kinda guy"  
Herc chuckled "...guess I am"  
"Do ou' want to hang out with me at my house? Thomas is going to be with James at.. I dunno I don't want to be lonely Haha, ou' dont have to!"  
Hercules shrugged and nodded "sure!"  
Laff was beaming for the rest of the day.  
Laff and Herc went to the park first. Laff was swinging and giggling, Herc sat next to him, also swinging.  
Herc was knitting still "want me to help push you m-" "Can ou'?" Hercules was going to say 'want me to help push you mr happy pants' but Herc nodded "yeah I mean why not" Herc got up and started pushing Laff, he thought it was kinda cute. People walking by awed, Herc blushed, Laff didn't notice.  
"My favorite color is light blue. So it's crazy that ours are the same maybe..." Laff muttered   
"What?"  
"Oh nothing.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get more out soon, just need to balance stories!!


	3. "Makes both of us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An officially unofficial official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY BOIS also so sorry for not updating

Soon enough, it was sunset and Herc and Laff just got to the Virginian Thomas' abode. The sunset was beautiful, the pinks, yellows, and blues (have y'all seen a deluth sunset)   
"Let me show ou something" Laff led Herc to a ladder, they sat on the roof.  
Laffs skin glowed in the light, his eyes reflecting the colors. while laf was looking at the sunset, Herc was gazing at Laff. He was so beautiful. Sweet. Perfect.  
"The stars will be out soon...."   
Herc snapped back to reality "oh yeah uh cool"  
"We can go inside if ou want" Laff played with his hands  
"I mean, this is pretty great, whatever you want man."   
"I want ou....... --Uh um to be happy" Laff bit the inside of his cheek, a bit of pink hinted to his cheeks.  
Hercules felt his own cheeks heat up, the sky was now darker...

"Hey, Laff. If you don't mind me asking, which one is yours?"   
Laff smiled and pointed at the light blue star in the sky "I named her freedom."

. . .

Hercules' breath caught in his throat   
"Y-y... Y-you are being serious right n-now right?"  
Laff nodded "are you okay?"  
Herc nodded "mhm,,, I-it's just that... Th-that's mine... A-and... That's what I named it''  
Laff sat there. They were meant to be...   
"....r-really?" Laff wispered  
"Y-yeah" Hercules responded  
Laff hugged Hercules tightly  
"You aren't kidding? No one told ou?" Laff smiled  
"Yeah I'm tel-telling the truth , no one told me I-" Hercules stopped and cupped laffs face  
'' I was going to ask you out either way...."  
"Well today was our first date , no?" Laff replied  
"I-I guess... But it's unofficial or I dunno I-"  
Laff leaned forward and caught hercs lips in a soft kiss  
"I want to do this again sometime" Laff muttered

"Makes both of us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead tired, good ni- morning. 🌺♥️🦄♥️🌺 Have a good day/ night


	4. Saturday morning snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle time, cmon grab your gfs/bfs we're going to very fluffy lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired lol

Lafayette woke up on his bed... But not alone.  
Hercules had slept over, he was snuggling the French waffle   
"laffy, are you awake?"   
Laff giggled and looked at him, "non I'm sleeping with my eyes open"  
Hercules smiled "such Skill."  
In response Laff sat up, still on Hercules. He booped him.  
Laff stretched and got off looking in the long mirror   
"You don't need a mirror to know how cute you are." Herc sat up and extended his arms into the air, grunting.  
Laff giggled as Herc stood up and went behind him, putting his head on laffs shoulder.  
"Hercy, since we're soul mates. I need to know. What's your favorite animal, and favorite season?"  
Herc chuckled "Horses, and I'm a winter person"  
Laff smiled "I love blue jays, and I'm a spring person"  
"Oo" Herc nodded  
Herc put his hands on laffs waist. They felt like they knew each other already. Like it was mean to- Ohhh that makes sense.  
"My turn to ask questions"  
"Oui, okay"  
"What do you want in a relationship, and do you know how hot you look?"   
Laff started laughing " well hercy, I want someone who can snuggle me and I can talk to, I don't need a superhero, with magic powers. Just someone I can kiss (I want something just like this, do do Doo) and who will tell me their feelings when their sad"   
Herc awed at how cute it was "I can do all that"  
"For your second question. No. I'm to distracted from looking at ou" Laff smirked   
Hercules started laughing.

♥️[MEANWHILE]♥️

~~~------Jeffmads------~~~

James awoke next to Thomas who was gazing at him  
"Tommy! dagnabit you scared me!"  
Thomas snickered " 'dagnabit' ?"  
James rolled his eyes "I don't curse" Thomas raised a brow "really?"  
"Proud of me?" James responded looking askance   
"Of course I'm proud of my adorable little Jemmy" Thomas pulled him closer, and James didn't rebel. He looked up at Thomas "tall weirdo"   
Thomas smirked "short nerd"  
James matched Thomas' face "sounds like something you would call Hamilton"  
"Uughhhh Jemmy! No! I'm way better than that!"  
James scooted up so he was a bit higher  
"Kiss me" James looked into his eyes  
Thomas smirked, he pressed his lips softly to James' before making it more passionate, he hovered over James, the kiss deepening, james blushed darker as they continued their make out session (no smut. Sorry m8) Thomas explored James' mouth admiring the warmth, and the minty freshness  
James hummed into the kiss feeling closer to Thomas than before, he pulled Thomas closer. A while after it started, Thomas pulled away and started to kiss on James' jawline, James giggled "Tommy that tickles!!!" Thomas chuckled and laid back down next to him and kissed his cheek, he wouldn't do anything to early and without consent (Good BOI Thomas)  
"I love you" Thomas whispered  
"I love you more" James pecked him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screeth another one! Sorry there is no smut XD

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to balance my stories!!! I try to post once a week but I'm to lazy for that


End file.
